Halloween
by mykardia
Summary: What is halloween like on the Enterprise? Good fun laughs and cute romance. One-shot.


I do NOT own Star Trek of the characters. I only love them dearly.

Halloween Party

Spock gazed into the mirror in apprehension. His gut was clenched in unhappy anticipation, and he did not like the evil look in Nyota's eyes. He simply did not see the logic in this.

"Nyota, why are you doing this?" He asked pitifully. Nyota laughed at the terrified look in his eyes.

"Oh stop being a baby! It's just make-up! The Captain ordered us to wear costumes for the Halloween party. And you picked this costume, so now you have to deal with it." She grinned at him and lifted the make-up threateningly. Spock shirked away.

"The options were rather limited. And I did not realize my choice would entail having pictures drawn in my skin." He replied pointedly. Nyota suppressed a laugh.

"Fine, I'll ask one more time. What do you want to dress up as?" She gave his a stare. Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"What are my options?" he asked timidly, they had already gone over this several times. Nyota gave him a look.

"Well, unless you want to cover those ears we have to stick to an elf, a pixie, a cat, a Romulan, or a Vulcan. However, you can't go as simply a Vulcan; the Captain would have a fit. So, I was thinking a 'hip Vulcan'." Nyota stated. Spock almost sighed. He did not want to be an elf, too many people were already calling him Legolas behind his back. A cat was a good option though. Better than a 'hip Vulcan'. Yes, he would be a cat.

"I have decided on a cat." Spock replied calmly and stood up straighter. Nyota laughed.

"Fine, sounds good. Now, let me draw these whiskers on you." She lifted her make-up pencil towards his face. Spock jerked back.

"I thought…" he never finished because Nyota leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back she grinned.

"Good, now stay quiet, love." She told him strictly. Spock blanched and then realized there was truly nothing he could do. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Nyota chuckled and walked around to his front.

"Spock, please kneel down." She ordered. Spock almost opened his eyes but stopped himself. He obligingly kneeled down and turned his face up to her. She smiled and leaned down.

Nyota gently placed the tip of the black pencil on the side of his nose and drew a line down his cheek. Then she drew another, and another until Spock had several whiskers on each side of his face. She leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Keep your eyes closed." She ordered and moved away. She rummaged in her make-up bag and pulled out the things she was looking for. Ah, perfect. She walked back over to Spock, who was looking very cute.

"Okay, this will feel odd but don't move!" She told him and then took out another colored pencil. She gazed at his face and then leaned down to gently draw on his eyelids. He twitched but didn't comment. She slowly applied the coloring to his eyelids until she had drawn to green cat eyes on his eyelids. Then she returned to her bag. She grabbed her black and brown paint. This would be the best part!

Nyota grinned to herself and moved back over to Spock. She spent several minutes painting his nose and cheeks, making sure every surface of his skin except his lips were covered. Then she moved away and surveyed her handy work. It was perfect.

"You're done love. Now, look at yourself in the mirror," She told him. Spock opened his eyes and gazed at her.

He really did not like the mischievous look in her eyes. But he obliged and stood up. He glanced into the mirror and his jaw dropped.

No sound emerged for a few seconds then a low whisper, "Nyota? I'm spotted." It was not exactly true, as he had patches of black, patches of brown and places where they mixed together. But, it was the only thing he could think off right then.

Nyota burst into uncontrollable laughter and came over. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed his neck, "You look wonderful Spock. Cutest kitty I've ever seen. Now all we need is the black shirt and pants, and the tail." She nearly squealed at the idea of a tail. Spock shivered.

"A tail? Is that really necessary?" he asked nervously.

Nyota hugged him closer, making his shiver again, but for different reasons. "Yes. If you're a good kitty you'll get a surprise later tonight." She gently nipped the side of his neck, giving him a direct impression that whatever this surprise was it was worth the embarrassment of having a tail.

"Very well, beloved. Shall I program the replicator to make a tail while you choose your own costume?" he asked, his lips twitching up. The make-up truly was very good. Nyota laughed into his neck, her soft, warm, breath tickling his sensitive neck hair.

"Sure, you do that. I'll be back in less than ten minutes." She released him and skipped over to their shared bedroom.

She was going to surprise Spock with her costume. She had carefully hid from him her idea for her costume so that he would not know what she was thinking. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Grinning she moved to the bed and reached under it, pulling out a box. She had hidden her costume in it two days ago, when Kirk had informed them they needed costumes for this party. She had chosen this costume just for Spock, because he would be the only to truly appreciate it.

Grinning she started putting on her costume, putting on the button down shirt, the half-knee skirt, the knee-length blue socks, and the blue tie. Then she pulled on the black closed shoes and put on a pair of small glasses. Lastly she let her hair down and tucked it behind one ear. Perfect. Now she just needed the books. She stood up, pulled the skirt a tad lower, and then moved over to the bookshelf which lined one wall. She picked two small books, with really paper pages, and nestled them in her arms. She was ready. She grinned at what Spock's reaction would be and then walked out of the room.

Spock warily programmed the replicator for an attachable black cat tail. He was surprised the machine even had these things as options. He waited at the machine programmed his order and then gingerly took the tail that appeared. It was soft and felt like real fur. Now, how to attach it, he wondered. He gazed at it, and then going on instinct pulled the loop of elastic it was attached to over his body. He pushed it down to his waist and then turned his head. The tail was nestled on his tailbone, and it actually looked attached.

Spock blinked, this was positively ridiculous he knew. He wondered what Nyota would dress up as, and decided to go wait for her in the kitchen with a glass of tea. He stepped towards the kitchenette, but just as he did so the door to their quarters opened and Nyota stepped out. Spock froze and stared at her in awe. A thrill ran down his back and he suddenly felt much warmer. She looked so cute! Spock blinked in astonishment, he had just used the word cute to describe Nyota. Yet, it was the most appropriate in this case.

"I take it you like the outfit," Nyota stated slyly. Spock's eyes widened and he nodded.

"It is very…stimulating." He replied, and Nyota laughed.

"Only for you honey, everyone else will think I just look like a normal Japanese school girl. I knew you'd like it." She smiled lovingly at him and walked over to him.

"How can you be sure that the other males will not have similar responses?" Spock asked curiously. Nyota smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Because I look like a nerd Spock. A nerd. I am positive Kirk won't look twice at me, and Sulu and Chekov are already taken care off. So is Kirk for that matter." Nyota explained.

"How did you know I would have this response to your outfit?" Spock asked curiously and ran a finger down her cheek.

Nyota grabbed the finger and kissed it, sending a shiver down Spock's spine. "Because you liked me for my brains first, not my appearance. Or, at least I think you did." She grinned.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I must admit from the moment I met you I found you very aesthetically pleasing, but it was your mind and your personality which made me fall in love with you."

Nyota smiled lovingly at him, "Exactly. Same here. Now, we'd better go, or we'll be late." Spock nodded but didn't move. His eyes were captivated by her lips and he leaned in to kiss them gently.

"Can we not stay?" he asked, pleading slightly.

Nyota giggled, "No, love. Come on. Plus, I just love the tail and need to show you off." She winked. Spock blinked; he did not want to be shown off. But he understood that they needed to go.

"Very well. We shall go." Spock replied and moved away from her. He interlocked their fingers in the lovers hold and tilted his head in the direction of the door. Nyota smiled.

"Thanks, husband."

Nyota entered the very loud and crowded room first. The noise bombarded her, and she was thankful that the music was not all creepy Halloween stuff. There was some good rock playing right then, and she immediately started swaying to the beat. She turned for face Spock.

"Come on in," She tugged his hand and pulled him into the dimly lit room. She could sense his discomfort, and his appreciation of the music. Who would have know that the emotionless Vulcan liked rock? She did of course, but most others didn't. She spotted her friends Janice, Christine, Deira and Tris. They were all busy chatting with the crew members, particularly their boyfriends.

"I still can't get over the fact that my bridesmaids hooked up with your groomsmen." She chuckled and pulled Spock closer to her. Spock squeezed her hand, and she felt his amusement.

"I believe you had some part of the process. Indeed, I do not believe Deira or Tris would have fallen for Jim and Scotty, respectively, if you had not urged them to take a chance." Spock teased gently. Nyota laughed and turned to face him, loving the look of his kitty face.

"Did you notice that your eyelids have cat eyes drawn on them?" Nyota asked, curiously. Spock blinked.

"No, I was not aware of this fact. If I may ask why this is?"

"So you can go sit in a chair and meditate if you get really tired of the party. No one will now you aren't paying attention." Nyota replied calmly. "I hope you won't though."

Spock's lips twitched up, "Very logical. Thank you dearest."

Nyota smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his lips gently. When she pulled back she turned to survey the dancing couples, "Come on. I want to say 'hi' to my friends. And check out their costumes!" She pulled him after her as she headed for her group of friends. Spock followed willingly, ignoring the stares he was receiving.

"Deira! Tris! Janice! Chris!" Nyota called out and waved. They all turned and waved, grinning happily.

"Wow, going for bookish much?" Christine asked Nyota, when they reached her. Nyota smirked.

"Yep. You're looking like a mighty sexy angle there." She winked. Christine laughed.

"Well, I've got my doctor to impress, eh?"

"Of course. And Deira! You didn't come as a librarian? I'm horrified!" She teased and she gazed at her very shy friend, who was wearing a pirate's costume. Deira glared at her.

"I decided to match Jim." She smiled happily and looped her arm around Kirk's. Jim looked at her and smiled a real caring smile. It was one of the ones he saved just for Deira. Nyota knew Deira had worked out well for him.

"Captain, I must say the costume in interesting." Spock commented dryly, surveying the ripped jeans and eye patch. "And yours as well Doctor." Spock was able to contain the laughter in his voice, but just barely. Bones narrowed his eyes and then laughed.

"Yah well, wouldn't want to go too far out would I?" he was wearing a pink tutu, ballerina tights, had small pink wings taped to his shoulders holding fairy wand. Spock didn't comment. "And you're one to talk Spock! IS that a tail?" McCoy asked, guffawing.

Spock raised an eyebrow daintily, just and Nyota turned to face him. She smiled, "Yes McCoy, it's a tail. It's it cute?" She asked and wrapped a hand around Spock's waist so she could stroke the tail. Spock blinked and purred as her other hand went to the back of his ear and petted. All of the men fell over laughing, while the females awed.

Spock paid them no attention, focusing on Nyota instead and pulling her closer. He leaned down and rubbed her nose with his, still purring. She smiled into his eyes.

Suddenly someone jumped on Nyota from behind, enveloping her in a huge hug. Nyota turned around in shock and laughed as she realized it was Janice, with Tris behind her. Janice and Sulu were both wearing samurai costumes, and Nyota had to admit they looked fierce.

"Janice! Wow, you look scary!" Nyota exclaimed and then turned to Tris, who wearing a plaid skirt and a vest and had her arm around Scotty, who wore a kilt and had a bagpipe under his arm. "Tris! Looking good! I've got so see you do your country dancing!" Nyota grinned at them, happy to be able to see her friends again. They usually didn't have time to visit very often, even if they all lived on the same level.

"Nyota, you look cute! And Spock, by the gods. Are you Nyota's kitty?" Tris asked with a huge grin. Scotty looked between then and laughed.

"Of course he is lassy. One of the reasons I like this ship is cause we have a real live Vulcan Cat. Very rare species they are." Scotty stated in his heavy accent. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"A Vulcan Cat?" He asked, and wrapped his arms around Nyota's back, pulling her into his chest.

Nyota laughed, "He means you, beloved. And you are mine, always mine." She murmured, and leaned her head back to gaze into his deep eyes. Spock's lips twitched up.

"Yours, always yours." He growled into her ear, making her shiver appreciatively. He rubbed his nose against her cheek and way about to kiss her when a cheerful voice interrupted him.

"Mrs. Uhura! Mrs. Uhura! Look at me!" Chekov bounced over to them, grinning from ear to ear. He was dressed all in white, and he literally glowed in the neon lighting. The young man had become increasingly fond of Nyota Spock knew, but he also knew she saw him as a young friend. Nyota disengaged herself from Spock and smiled at Chekov.

"You look great! I should have thought of that. Do you like Spock's costume?" She turned and indicated Spock, who had clasped his hands behind him and was missing her company already. Chekov grinned.

"Of course! You look vunderful Mr. Spock! I like ze tail!" Chekov proclaimed excitedly and then surveyed the rest of the crew. He grinned at everyone, and then glanced around. His eyes fell of a young ensign wearing all yellow and with very bright red hair. His eyes lit up even more and Spock noticed that the young lady in question appeared to be his age.

"Vould you all mind if I came back later?" Chekov asked them and all of them grinned.

"Go on with you! Shoo, about time too." Jim laughed and Chekov skipped over to the young girl, who looked up at him and smiled. Spock heard him ask tentatively, "If you don't mind, but vat are you?"

The girl replied happily, "A candle-stick." Spock blinked and heard Chekov laugh heartily. He decided to leave the young man to his business.

Spock turned back to his companions, who were all swaying to the music. It was a very nice song. Spock blinked at Nyota, who was chatting animatedly with her friends. He leaned over and kissed her ear happily. She jumped slightly and then turned to him.

"Spock! You naughty kitty!" She glared at him, a small smile on her lips. Sulu laughed, but everyone else was too preoccupied with their chosen partners to pay much attention.

"Nyota. I would like to dance, if that is acceptable." Spock moved closer and clasped her hand in his larger one. Nyota smiled at him and sent him a way of love through the bond. He glowed.

"Of course, love." She turned back to Tris and Deira to say she'd be back, but both were already being entertained by their men. Nyota chuckled, her friends were so in love. She took Spock's hand and led him through the people to a less crowded corner. She turned to Spock and gazed into his eyes, loosing herself in them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his went to her waist, pulling her closer. Nyota sighed and leaned against his chest, letting herself be enveloped in his inner and out warmth. One of her hands gently caressed the back of his neck, while one of his ran up and down her smile slowly.

She could stay like this forever, simply swaying to the music, held in the arms of her husband, without a care in the world right then. Ah, if only life were always this simple. Spock pulled her closer and leaned down to rest his face in the crock of her neck. She sighed happily.

All of the sudden he opened his lips and licked her behind the ear, sending a shudder through her. "Spock! What was that?" she asked incredulously, pulling back slightly.

Spock purred into her ear, "I was merely showing my affection in a cat-like way. Is it not logical to act my character?"

Nyota laughed into his chest, "Yes, very logical. Just surprised me that is all." Spock's chest rumbled and he gently nipped her neck. Nyota moaned slightly, it seemed Spock was taking this cat costume very seriously, which suited her just fine.

It turned out that the dance was not the only thing planned for the night. Kirk had also scheduled a costume contest, which Spock won, under the pretense of the most realistic costume, which amused all of them to no end and made Spock flush green. And then there was apple bobbing, which Spock acting very cat-like shunned away from, although he did nibble off of Nyota's.

And it wasn't until the end of the night that any of them discovered why Dr. McCoy was dressed as a fairy. When one of the crew members from engineering got wasted on the punch and started staggering around McCoy smiled at all of them. "Someone called the fairy god-mother! Here I come darlings!" and he skipped away towards the poor crewman, pulled out his hypo and delivered it with a grin on his face.

Nyota and Spock were one of the first couples to leave, although they were surprised to learn that Deira had somehow managed to pull Jim away before they left. They returned to their quarters, pleased with the night and prepared to have their own night of celebration, with a bit of fudge added.

* * *

To find out who Deira and Tris are read "Till the End of Time". This is a one shot which will probably be incorperated later in the story.

Hope you all like it =)

Reviews = love


End file.
